Conventionally, a hulled rice distribution device of this kind consists of an distribution gutter having a plurality of holes for dropping hulled rice through, and a screw for evenly conveying in the lengthwise direction of the distribution gutter the hulled rice having flowed from the hulling section into the distribution gutter, and the flow rate of the hulled rice flowing through this plurality of holes is controlled by regulating the plurality of holes from outside that distribution gutter.
Further, a technique to facilitate uniform distribution of hulled rice by providing scraping means for scraping the hulled rice on the screw disposed in the distribution gutter and fitting on one side of that distribution gutter an overflow control member for adjusting the quantity of hulled rice overflowing the upper end edge of that distribution gutter is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-219082.
However, by the technique described above, where a raw material with contents differing in property, such as long grains and short grains, is to be processed, there is a problem that the quantity of hulled rice dropping through the plurality of holes of the distribution gutter varies so widely that it can not be regulated by a mechanism for regulating an uniform distribution process. Moreover, when the flow rate is to be altered, the feeding of the raw material has to be once suspended and controlling member has to be readjusted after the device is stopped, thereby entailing much trouble.